When Pigs Fly
by bluepiper
Summary: Lily and James have never gotten along till their 6th year of Hogwarts, both hoping to start anew. Yet, with their friends noticing their attraction towards one another...things begin to change. JL and others!
1. Ch 1

Chapter 1 -

            "3…2…1…"

            "Potter!"

            "Looks like you're in for it now, Prongs," said a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

            "I think you both went a bit too far with this one," said a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

            "Aww, come on, Moony…it was just a…"

            "Potter!  Black!  You've pulled your last prank on me for the last time!" yelled a girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes.

            "Give us a break, Evans," said another boy with messy jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

            "It was just a prank," said the first boy.

            "Lily, please excuse James and Sirius…they didn't mean anything by it," said the second boy.

            "Yeah, we didn't mean anything by it," the first boy said.

            "Listen here, Sirius Black…I am a 6th year prefect and as such I can easily get you off the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the pranks you've pulled," Lily said as she glared at him.

            "You wouldn't," Sirius said as he looked at her, shocked.

            "I would," Lily replied back as she smirked at him.

            "You can't do that!  If you get rid of Padfoot then we've lost our best beater!" the third boy said.

            "What I said to Black goes for you as well, James Potter," Lily said as her smirk went back to a glare.

            "Lily…"

            "Remus…just…keep them away from me," Lily said as she took out her wand and reversed the spell that they had put on her hair.

            "I told you that you guys went too far," Remus said as he looked at his friends, trying to hide his smile.

            "Maybe…but it was worth it," James said as he and Sirius smirked.

            "Honestly, I don't know how you can put up with these two blockheads and not get them into trouble, Remus," said a voice from the stairs.

            "Good morning to you, too, Kelly," the boys replied as their smiles were wiped off their faces.

            "Um…see ya later, Moony," Sirius said as he and James quickly left the common room.

            "Well, lets go," Kelly said as she grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him out of to the portrait.

            "I can't believe those two…well…actually I can…but still…"

            "You alright there, Lily?" asked a voice from beside her.

            "Fine, Bella.  I'm just…"

            "Hi girls," said a voice from behind the two.

            "Hey, Julie," Lily said as Bella scooted over so Julie could fit on the bench.

"Thinking of a hex for Potter and Black?" Bella said as she smirked at her friend.

            "Pretty much, but since I'm a prefect, hexing them would look bad on my record," Lily said as she glared at her plate.

            "You know…you could always tell us what the hex is and we'll do it for you," Julie said as she smiled at her friend.

            "Thanks, but if I'm coming up with a hex for them, I want to do it," Lily said as she saw the three boys walk into the hall.

            "Alright then, but when you do…let us know and we'll help you," Bella said as they both smiled at one another.

            "Trust me…I will," Lily said as the doors opened and Sirius, Remus, and James walked in.  

'I can't believe that people actually look up to them,' Lily thought as she saw a girl dragging Remus over to the table.

"Hey, isn't that Kelly Preston?" Bella asked as she saw a girl nearly dragging Remus to the table.

            "Looks like it, but I don't think Remus enjoys her company," Julie said as she saw the look on Remus' face.

            "Apparently the other two prats don't either," Lily said as she noticed the looks on James and Sirius faces.

            "You know…I actually feel sorry for Remus, " Bella said as she saw him wince when Kelly laughed.

            "I don't even know how they got together," Lily said as they looked at one another, shrugged, and continued eating their breakfast.

            "Poor Moony.  I say we do something to help him," Sirius said as he looked at his friend.

            "I agree…but what can we do?  You know he won't agree with us if we try to prank her and talking to her won't really help much," James said as they winced when Kelly began to laugh.

            "Once Moony is able to detach her from his arm, we'll go talk to him," Sirius said as they both nodded their heads and winced again when Kelly laughed.

            "Good…the sooner…the better," James said, not being able to enjoy their breakfast.

            "Correct, Ms. Evans.  Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Snip, who was the Charms teacher.  "Now, I have seen some improvement from you all, but others it seems need a little more of a push.  I will put you all in two pairs and you will continue with this until I see it is fit that everyone is just about at the same level."

            "This ought to get interesting," Sirius mumbled so that James and Sirius were able to hear.

            "I'm more than sure…especially with them here," James said as he glared over at the Slytherin side of the classroom.

            "Alright then, lets get started.  Lupin and Mullen…Black and Figg…Malfoy and Preston…Snape and Potter…Evans and Jostens…"

            "You know, for once, I feel sorry for Snape, mate," Sirius said as he looked over to James, who was glaring at Severus.

             "Trust me, Padfoot…its not him you should be feeling sorry for," James said as gathered his things, slowly, and walked, slowly, to where Snape was sitting at.

            "Having a bit of trouble in charms, Potter?" Severus asked, smirking at him.

            "You ought to be lucky we're not in transfiguration, Snape," James said, glaring at him as he sat down.

            "Why?  Having a bit of trouble there, too?" Severus said, still smirking at him.

            "You wish," James said as he glared at him and then at the professor.

            "It is up to all that…crash"

            "Potter!"

            "Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape…what is going on here?" Professor Snip asked as he saw Severus on the floor with warts growing on his face and James laughing his head off on the table.

            "Five points from Gryffindor for your actions and a detention today after classes, Mr. Potter," Professor Snip said as James calmed down a bit.

            "Sure, professor," James said as he smirked at Severus, who was trying to cover his face with his hands.

            "Mr. Potter…you shall be with Ms. Evans from now on and Mr. Snape, you shall be with Ms. Jostens," Professor Snip said as he made the changes on his list.

            "Great," Lily said as she saw James stand up, smirking, and walked over to where she was sitting.

            "Hello there, Evans," James said as Sirius patted him on the back.

            "I can't believe you did that to him," Lily said as she glared at him.

            "Come on, Lily, he was being a jerk and anyone would have done the same thing if they were in my shoes," James said as he looked at her.

            "Fortunately for everyone, they are not in your shoes and you should have known better.  Especially since you're in Gryffindor and if anyone here is a jerk, its you," Lily said as she glared at him and ignored him for the rest of the class time.

            "You know what, mate…"

            "What, Padfoot?" James asked, looking at his friend.

            "You're right…I do feel sorry for you," he said as he smirked at him and received a slap at the back of the head.

            "Hey, Moony, could we talk to you for a minute," James said as they stepped out of the last class for the day.

"What?" Remus asked as he stood in front of James and Sirius.

            "Are you happy with her…Preston I mean," Sirius said.

            "Look, Moony…we've seen the looks on your face when she's around you and from what we can tell, you're not happy with her," James said as he looked at his friend.

            "Prongs…it's just that…everything has been really difficult and since that time is coming closer…"

            "Look, we're only looking out for you, Remus.  You already know how we feel about Preston, but if that's how you feel…then we're there for you," Sirius said as he frowned at what he had said.

            "…Thanks guys," Remus said as he gave them a small smile and walked off.

            "I still don't think its right," James said.

            "Prongs, I believe we need to get…someone else in his life," Sirius said as he looked at James.

            "You know we can't do that, Padfoot.  That's what got Moony into all this in the first place," James said as he looked at him.

            "Hmm…what about that girl that hangs around with Evans.  I believe he was paired up with her during Snip's class today," Sirius said, putting on a thinking look.

            "Me?" said another voice that didn't belong to James.

            "No, but it does start with the letter 'M' though," Sirius said as he didn't notice the girl standing next to him and James chuckling.

            "Perhaps it was, Mullen?" said another girl as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

            "Mullen, that's it!  We'll introduce her to Remus or the other way around and then we'll…"

            "Please excuse my friend here.  He's on medication and it makes him very…"

            "Brainless?" offered someone else.

            "Not really the word I was looking for, but it'll work," James said as he turned to see Lily and her two other friends with her.

            "Hey…I resent that," Sirius said as he finally realized what was going on.

            "Represent would sound more like it, Black," Bella said as she smirked at him.

            "Which would explain your attraction to me," Sirius said as he smirked at her.

"In your dreams, Black," Bella said as she glared at him.

"I'm sure," Sirius said as he continued to smirk at her.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen to other peoples conversations?" James asked

as he turned to face Lily.

"Like you don't, Potter," Lily replied back as she looked at him.

"Actually, we Marauders call it 'overhearing,'" James said as he smirked at her.

"Well then, you Marauders need to…"

"Potter!  Black!  Quidditch pitch, now!" yelled the captain of the Gryffindor

Quidditch team.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Alex Wood, sir!" Sirius yelled back, saluting him.  "You 

know…I'm beginning to wish that we didn't have Wood as our captain."

            "Well, I think Alex is a good captain," Lily said as she looked at the two questioningly.

            "Then you haven't been to our practices," James said as he looked at Lily.

            "I believe we should get going, Prongs.  Knowing Wood, he already has a something set up for those who are late…like us," Sirius said as he took off running towards the pitch.

"Later girls," James said as he ran after him.

"Honestly…going behind Remus' back like that and trying to get me to talk to

him," Julie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

            "Oh come off it!  Its not like you dislike Remus or something," Bella said as she smirked at Julie.

            "W-what?"

            "Yeah, its so obvious, Julie.  I believe we should team up with those two prats to get you two together," Lily said as the girls started to walk towards the library.

            "Yeah, I'd like to see that," Julie said as she glared at them.

            "Unfortunately for you, Julie, that will only happen when pigs fly," Lily said as she laughed at the glare Julie was giving them.

Here's another story.  I'm really sorry for not finishing my other stories…I've been really busy in filling out applications and things like that.  But I will have them finished…eventually!  Please review and there will be more romance later on…promise!  I hope you all enjoy this story and of course, flames are welcomed of course.  J  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2 -

            "I can't believe that Wood actually enjoys all of this," Sirius said as he acted as James' crutch as they made their way back towards the common room.

            "Hmm," James said as he limped beside Sirius.

            "I swear, that if I didn't love quidditch so much, I would have quit a long time ago," Sirius said as he tried to stretch out his right arm, which was supporting James.

            "At least you didn't get the beating of a lifetime," James said as he looked at Sirius.

            "Sorry mate," Sirius said as he became James' crutch again and changed course to go to the infirmary.

            "May I ask what you two are doing walking the halls?" came a voice from behind the two.

"Why did it have to be Evans?  Why couldn't it be Moony?  At least he would have understood," Sirius muttered under his breath, which caused James to smirk at him.

"Well?" Lily asked as she walked up to them.

"Give us a break, huh, Evans.  We just got out of practice," James said as he turned around to face her.

            "Oh my…what happened?" Lily asked as she rushed over to where they were and looked at them.

            "Nothing.  Just…practice," James said as he tried to focus on Lily's face.

            "Prongs…you alright there?" Sirius asked as he felt that James was getting heavier.

            "...No," James said as he blacked out and fell.

            "James!" Lily yelled as she rushed over to him and was able to help Sirius lay him down, his head on her lap.

            "Sirius, go get Madam Pomfrey," Lily said as she conjured up a wet washcloth and began to wipe James' forehead.

            'I can't believe that Alex would actually have such a demanding practice,' Lily thought as she saw a bruise forming on James' left cheek.

            "What happened?" said a voice that was coming down the hallway.

            "I don't know…Sirius and James just got out of practice right now, Madam Pomfrey," Lily said as she looked up and saw her and Sirius running towards them.

            "I'll have to have a talk with Mr. Wood when he finds out that his seeker and one of his beaters are in the infirmary," Madam Pomfrey replied as she lifted up James with a spell and carried him to the infirmary with Sirius and Lily walking behind her.

            "What happened?" Lily asked Sirius, wondering how James got so beaten up, but not Sirius.

            "Well…you see…we're playing against Slytherin this week…in two days to be exact…and I guess Wood thought it would be a good idea to toughen us up a bit by having a bit of roughhousing on the pitch and everything," Sirius said as they entered the infirmary.  "Guess he took it a bit too far this time."

            "You mean he's done this before?" Lily asked, shocked at what he said.

            "Oh yeah…and its always against Slytherin.  Unfortunately though, their seeker is a bit more rougher than Prongs is…even though he can hold his own and everything…and Wood decided to put him through an obstacle course," Sirius said as he looked at his friend, who was now lying on one of the cots.

            "What kind of obstacle course?" Lily asked, walking towards James and sitting in a chair.

            "James had to try to avoid us while chasing after the snitch on his broom.  Wood had the chasers bump into him as many times possible from all angles, trying to make him fall…which he did towards the end of practice…and us beaters had to…well…beat him.  We were all reluctant to…especially me, but…you know," Sirius said as he looked down at his friend apologetically.

            "I'm sure he forgives you, Sirius," Lily said as she reached out and held one of James' hands in hers.

            "I don't believe it," Sirius said as he looked down at Lily.

            "What?" Lily asked, turning to look at him.

            "You just…you just called me Sirius…we just had a decent conversation…and you're showing a concern for Prongs here," Sirius said as he saw Lily began to blush at what he had said about James and her.

            "Whatever, Black," Lily said as she looked back at James.

            "Now there's the Lily Evans we all know and love," Sirius said as he noticed Madam Pomfrey motioning him to lie down in the cot next to James.

            "A quick sleeping potion will help you, Mr. Black," she said as she gave him the drink.

            "Well…cheers," Sirius said as he lied down and took the drink and fell asleep almost instantly.

            "Ms. Evans…I believe it is safe to say that Mr. Black and Mr. Potter will live," Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at Lily's worried face.

            "Are you really going to have a talk with Alex Wood?" Lily asked, looking up at her as she held James' hand in hers still.

            "Yes…unless you would like to talk to him as well, then you may," Madam Pomfrey said as she began to heal some of James' cuts and bruises that were visible.

            "Hmm…I believe I will then.  Goodnight, Madam Pomfrey," Lily said as she looked one last time at James and Sirius before leaving.

            'I'm so going to have a talk with Wood once the match against Slytherin is over,' James thought as he looked up at the ceiling that belonged to the infirmary room.

            "Glad to see you're finally up, mate," Sirius said as he walked in through the doors.

            "I could say the same for you, Padfoot," James said as he smirked at his friend.

            "I believe Prongs is right, Padfoot, because it took you three straight classes to wake up," Remus said as he walked in behind Sirius.

            "It seems as if the whole world is against me once again!" Sirius said as he sat down on a chair.

            "No…just you're friends," Remus said as he smirked at him.

            "Oh thanks!  I feel so much better now," Sirius said as he looked at James and smirked at him.

            "What?" James asked as he noticed the smirk he was receiving from Sirius.

            "You wouldn't believe who held a concern for us…or you…yesterday," Sirius said, which caused Remus and James to look at him.

            "Who?" both had asked, wanting to know.

            "Evans."

            "Nerdy, Ms. Perfect, who believes she has the answer to everything, showed a concern for us yesterday!" James said as he looked at Sirius with shock.

            "Nice to know what you really think of me, Potter," came a voice from the door.

            "Evans…I…uh…um…sorry," James said as he saw her glare at him as she walked towards him.

            "You know…contrary to what you all may think, I do have a heart," Lily said as she sat down next to Sirius when Remus stood up and stood next to Sirius.

            "Uh…I think we better go," Sirius said as he stood up, said good-bye to James and Lily and left, dragging Remus out the door with him.

            "Um…thanks…for you know…helping me get here," James said as he looked at Lily, who blushed.

            'I can't believe he actually showed me some gratitude,' Lily thought as she began to blush.  'I guess he does have a heart after all as well.'

            "Your welcome, but it was Sir-Black…that helped you here…along with Madam Pomfrey of course," Lily said as she smiled a small smile at him.

            "Well…thanks anyways," James said as he looked at his hands.

            "If it helps, I talked to Alex today and told him about you and Black.  He couldn't believe that you were all a bunch of wimps, coming to the infirmary, but I told him how bad it was and he said he wouldn't have any more practices like that," Lily said as she looked down at her hands as well.

            "I don't think it'll help, but thanks anyways," James said, trying to stay calm.

            'What is this that I'm feeling?  I've never felt this way around a girl before…especially Evans, so why now?  Unless…' James thought as he looked at Lily.

            'How is it that everything I've ever thought about him just went out the window…by just having one 'decent' conversation,' Lily thought as she looked at James questioningly while he looked at her. 

            "Um…well…I guess I better go, J-Potter.  I've got rounds to do," Lily said as she stood up to leave, but felt James' hand grab hers before she got too far.

            "Lily…I know I haven't been the nicest person to you and everything…ever since we met, but I would like to start over with you," James said as he looked up into her eyes, getting lost in them.

            "Potter…"

            "James."

            "James…I…I don't know…"

            "Please, Lily…just give me a chance," James said, hoping she would say yes so he could find out what he was feeling.

            "…Alright," Lily said as she hoped she was going to regret any of this.

            "Good.  Hello, my name is James Ryan Potter," James said, smiling up at her and sticking out his hand for her to shake.

            "Uh…nice to meet you.  I'm Lillian Keira Evans," Lily said as she shook his hand and returned the smile.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' they both thought, still smiling at one another.

YAY!!  I was able to update again!  Hehe…um…yeah…so…anyways…here is the second chapter, of course…duh.  I'm hoping to finish this story, as well as my others…hopefully!  I'm hoping to have a bit more romance later on!  Flames are welcomed of course.  J  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	3. Ch 3

Chapter 3 –

            "And Potter catches the snitch!  Gryffindor beats Slytherin by only 20 points!"

            "I can't believe that they actually went along with the match," Lily said as she saw the Gryffindor team land on their side of the pitch while the Slytherins glared at them.

            "Well, it is quidditch and I doubt that they would give it up just because of a rough practice," Bella said as she and Lily waited for the crowd to leave.

            "Yes, but James still wasn't well enough from what Madam Pomfrey had told him and even Sirius and Remus had told him not to go on with the match," Lily replied back as she saw Sirius run over to where James had landed and became a crutch again.

            "Lily, if you are this worried over him then just go down there with Black," Bella said as she and Lily were no able to walk off the stands without falling and tripping with the crowd.

            "As if you wouldn't want to know how Sirius is either," Lily said as she saw Bella's face turn red when they walked towards the pitch to talk to the two boys.

            "Why would I care about those two, especially Black who thinks he's Gods gift to women!" Bella shouted as Sirius and James walked over to them.

            "Thank you my dear fair lady, Bella.  I'm glad to see that you are beginning to agree with me," Sirius said as he was only able to hear the last part of what Bella had said.

            "Black, that wasn't meant to be a compliment, but since its coming towards you then I guess you'll take this as a compliment as well," Bella said as she was about to say something, but was cut off by Lily glaring at her.

            "Are you alright, James," Lily asked as turned from Bella to James, who was now able to stand by himself.

            "I'll live if that's what you're asking," James said as he smiled at her.

            "Potter!  Black!  Get to the common room so we can celebrate!" Alex yelled as he and the rest of the team walked out of the locker room and towards their common room.

            "Well, shall we," Sirius said as he offered his arm to Bella.

            "In your dreams, Black," Bella said as she glared at him and walked off.

            "Oh trust me, we are," Sirius had replied back to her as she stopped, yelled, and then continued walking.  "Yeah, she wants me."

            "Padfoot, you've got a long way to go," James had said as he and Lily followed Bella to the common room.

            "I will expect the report by the end of the week, no excuses," Professor Filly said before his class was dismissed.

            "I can't believe that his guy is still not letting up," Sirius said as they left Potions to go to their next class.

            "You better believe, Padfoot," Remus said as they walked down the busy hallway.

            "So, when are we…"

            "If it isn't Potty and his poor pathetic friends," said a voice from behind them.

            "You know, we would think that after beating them in quidditch…"

            "Hexing and pulling pranks on them every chance we get…"

            "That they would learn their lesson and just leave us alone," Sirius, Remus and James said as they all turned around and glared at the four boys who stood in front of them now.

            "You know, we've come to realize something," said the one with gel blonde hair.

            "And what would that be, Malfoy," James said, sounding bored.

            "That you all have found a new plaything," said the boy next to Malfoy.

            "A new plaything, Snape?" Sirius asked, looking at them all.

            "Yes, that…what is she called again?"

            "I believe it was Mudblood, Lucius," said the boy standing next to Snape.

            "Ah yes…that Mudblood, Evans," Lucius said as he saw the rage in the Marauder's eyes.

            "What did you call her?" James asked, his voice deadly calm.

            "You heard me, Potty.  We called her a Mudblood," Lucius said, before he was on his back, feeling a pain on his jaw.

            "Prongs…he isn't worth it," Remus said as he and Sirius grabbed James before he could beat Lucius.

            "You're going to regret doing that, Potter," Lucius said as he stood up with the help of Snape and the other two.

            "Not as much as you're going to regret calling her that," James said, his anger boiling.

            "What is going on here?" said a voice from down the hallway.

            "Why, if it isn't the Mudblood herself," Lucius said, smirking at Lily.

            "You're pushing your luck here, Malfoy," Sirius said, trying to remain calm and not release James from his grip.

            "Ten points from Slytherin for behavior," Lily said as she heard what Lucius had called her and began to understand what the situation was.

            "You know…I'll just have to add fifteen points to Slytherin and deduct twenty points from Gryffindor for urging a fight," said a voice from the other side of the hallway.

            "You can't do that, Port," Lily said as she saw the Slytherin Prefect walking towards them.

            "Yes I can and I just did," he said, glaring at her.

            "Twenty points from Slytherin and fifteen to Gryffindor for helping a fellow Gryffindor," Remus spoke up, releasing his hold on James, who was now able to control his temper.

            "Why I ought to…"

            "Mr. Port, Mr. Lupin, and Ms. Evans, is there anything going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall as she walked up the to group.

            "No," they all replied as they glared one last time at one another and left.

            As they all turned the corner, Lily stood there and tried to compose herself before the tears fell.  She was hoping that the guys wouldn't notice, but James did when he realized that she wasn't beside him anymore.

            "You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you all later," James said as he looked at them.

            "All right, but don't be late Prongs," Sirius said as Remus nodded and they both left.

            "Lily, are you alright?" James asked as he walked back to her.

            "Yeah…I'm just…tired of being what I am," Lily said as she looked up at James.

            "Lily, you should be proud and not worry about what others say or do to you.  Besides, you never cared what we did to you," James said as he looked down at her.

            "James, I did and I would have thought that you all would have understood after all of our arguments that we had," Lily said as she leaned against the wall and slid down.

            "Lily…if it had bothered you that much you should have told us something," James said as he leaned down in front of her.

            "Potter, I thought I had made it clear that I disliked what you all did," Lily said as she stood up, but still leaned against the wall.

            'This can't be good,' James thought when she called him by his last name.

            "Its like you don't have any feelings towards those who aren't like you," Lily said as she glared at him.

            "Why are you getting after me for?" James asked, looking at her.

            "I…I don't know.  I'm sorry," Lily said, looking at the floor.  "Its just that what Malfoy had said and everything…"

            "I know Lily, I know," James said as he pulled her into a hug.

            "Thanks, James," Lily said as she snuggled closer to him and let out the tears that she's been holding in.

            "Don't worry, Lily.  I'm here…and…and I won't let anything bad happen to you…I promise," James said as he let her get it all out.

            "James…thanks," Lily said after a few minutes and turned as red as her hair as she smiled sheepishly up at him.  "I'm sorry about your robes."

            "Don't worry about it.  You needed someone…a friend…and that's what I'm here for," James said as he reached for her hand and together they walked back to the common room.

            'Why am I feeling this feeling?  I think I'm going to have to talk to Bella and Julie about this…I just hope its not what I think it is,' Lily thought as she and James continued their walk to the common room.

Happy Holidays!  Sorry its been taking me forever to update my stories.  Been really really really busy lately.  Sorry again.  Here is the third chapter.  I'm still hoping to finish all my stories!  Still going to add a bit more romance later on.  Flames are welcomed of course.  J  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


End file.
